


You Ruin Everything

by Devereauxs_Disease



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, New Year's Eve, That shouldn't be a disaster, Will and Hannibal share a kiss, yet somehow it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: Will works up the nerve to finally give Hannibal a kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve. It's perfect, of course. Will gets PISSED and Hannibal is confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing nothing but Spacedogs recently, so I thought I'd do something goofy and try to remember how to write Will and Hannibal...

_Ten_

_Nine_

_Eight_

_Seven_

          Will looked at his half full tumbler of whiskey and tried to ignore the din of the crowd and the throbbing pulse in his ears. He risked a glance at Hannibal, who still looked every inch the perfect host, ridiculous ascot somehow matching the 2017 novelty glasses someone had placed on his face. Hannibal glanced his way, still counting down with the crowd and offering Will a wink. Will could do this. Will could stick to the plan. He gulped the last half of his drink, trying to ignore the ice cube that nearly lodged in his throat.

          He could do this.

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

          Will didn’t wait for Happy New Year, he turned, wrapping his free hand in Hannibal’s ascot and yanking the man to his lips. Their noses bumped and Will could feel his teeth clack as he mashed their mouths together. It was perfect.

          “Happy New Year, Hannibal,” Will whispered, his whole body tingled as he raised his eyes to meet the doctor’s.

          A hand cupped Will’s face, gently but firmly tilting the empath’s head. Hannibal moved in slowly, gently suckling Will’s lower lip before finally taking his mouth fully. The kiss was deep and slow, Hannibal’s tongue teasing Will’s while dexterous hands entwined their bodies. Will’s poor heart beat wildly, frantically pumping as much blood as possible south, leaving the empath painfully aroused and just a bit dizzy. When Hannibal finally pulled back, it was with one final chaste kiss and a soft hand tracing the line of Will’s jaw.

          “Happy New Year, Will.”

          Will blinked, looking up at Hannibal’s warm, smiling eyes. He rested a hand on Hannibal’s chest – and shoved.

          “Well that’s just fucking great, isn’t it? I fucking knew it! I knew you would do this. You ruin everything!”

          Hannibal’s mouth fell open. “I don’t-”

          “I spend one month talking myself into this. A fucking month.” Will flailed a hand, forcing Hannibal to dodge. “A kiss at midnight, it’ll be so romantic, Hannibal won’t be able to resist.”

          “I didn’t.” Hannibal tried to pull Will back to him, but a firm palm to his solar plexus stopped the movement.

          “A kiss, Hannibal. A fucking kiss. It’s taken me five years and six fucking whiskeys to get here and I did. Then what do you do? You show me up! The great Hannibal fucking Lecter couldn’t possibly let me just have this.”

          Hannibal’s mouth was parted, he looked utterly bewildered. He didn’t even bother to chastise Will for forgetting their aliases again.

          “I just wanted a quick fucking kiss, you ass. Not some bone melting fucking display of tongue gymnastics that’s going to have me humping my goddamn mattress for the rest of the night.” Hannibal smiled, Will glared. “This is our fucking problem. I offer you a kiss and you turn it into a goddamn romance novel.”

          “So, you’re upset that I’m a better kisser than you?” Hannibal’s mouth turned up in the corner, Will wanted to punch him, or maybe just suck his dick. One of those.

          “No, you impossibly smug fucker. I’m pissed because you THINK you’re a better kisser than me. That you had to turn a simple gesture into a goddamn production. You know what? I’m going to bed.”

          Hannibal’s face fell as he watched Will shove through the crowd. Suddenly, the empath turned, stalking back to Hannibal. A finger was thrust in the good doctor’s face.

          “When I kiss you tomorrow, show some fucking humility.”

          Will disappeared again, leaving Hannibal and his goofy grin to enjoy the rest of the party.


End file.
